Judgment of Corruption
by KayaSweetTea
Summary: "Because my tale, no /our/ tale I am willing to unfold just one last time".  Through the eyes of a Shinigami,among others,  you will follow the tale of a young girl, the other "A".   Future MelloxOC, Mello x Oc, Mello Oc


_:NOTE:_

_I do /not/ own "Death Note" but I do have rights to the Shinigami Ukitake, The Woman in Red, My Bishop, and of course "A" (who has yet to make an appearance)_

_Rate, Review or Message if you so choose to.~_

_..._

_Even after hundreds of years, memories of her still seem to plague me._

_Such a Strange thing to hear isn't it?_

_A Shinigami not being able to forget just one insignificant mortal, how grand! _

_There are tons of them out there, this I know but none of them can take her place._

_I'm sure you don't understand, but you will in due time._

_Because my tale, No our tale, I am willing to unfold just one last time._

…

"Judgment of Corruption"

: Part:

: One:

"The Revenge of the Woman in Red"

…

_My existent was nothing more than killing time. Shishishi That seems almost ironic looking back on it, because that was the only thing prolonging my existent but even killing mortals grew boring. After all these years of building up time I had enough to last me for the next couple thousand years just to have nothing to fulfill it with, only a notebook full of names to show for it. I had a want, no a need, for amusement and I just seemed to find it among the mortals. I've heard stories about how human are some of the most unpredictable creatures out there but I wanted to test this theory so I simply tossed my Death Note into the human world not even worried about whose hands it would fall into. It didn't take long for a curious human to stick its nose into the wrong place and I couldn't be more excited about this._

_I wasn't sure what to expect, I never took in the sights of the land that humans walk upon. I imagined it would be a bleak and hopeless sight much like the thought of humanity but it was actually quite a sight worth seeing. The land reminded me of paper, white perfection rolling up and down without a hitch along with this white Ink like substance dripping from the sky. I had to hide my amazement and continue on with what I came here in the first place, to start a game with the new holder of my Death note. _

**HUMAN WORLD: DENMARK**

**18XX**

_Among these pale faced human, the un-lucky one that was going to be a pawn for my amusement strangely stood out. Not because of his powers or even his looks but because of the control of his tongue. Though I couldn't understand his words the blank look of hope was glazed over each and every person that surrounded the man, who was draped in red. I couldn't help but smirk knowing he saw me his words seemed to not hold the same passion as they did before he excused himself making the sign of the cross blessing the crowd before he shuffled away thinking he could get away from me. I smiled I could play this game for a bit watching him look over his shoulder every so often seeing if I was gone yet he said nothing until he made it back to a large stone building that had the Gothic appeal to it. He weaved in between wooden benches before bowing before a wooden altar that held the stone statute of another human with his hands pinned to a wooden cross with a crown that caused blood to flow from his head as he looked up in despair. I couldn't help but wonder what this strange action was about so I float from behind him to lay on the altar feeling this was as perfect of a time to talk to this human. But before I could open my mouth the man went off in his foreign tongue standing up then kneeling making the sign of the cross over and over again. I was put off by this action but soon grew annoyed as he didn't stop. _

"_Your god can not save you now" _

_The man stopped, did he understand me? He gulped and I assumed he began to question me. I narrowed my gaze as I saw my off yellow book that was barely held together by sews, so I approached him as he took 2 steps back, my eye brows narrowed before flinging my finger in an upward motion causing the book to float in the air. He seemed to somewhat understand and grasped the book before offering it to me. But I shook my head._

"_No it belongs to you now"_

_He tilted his head slightly to the side as if to say what it is, I sighed silly mortals have they not been taught to fear a god of death. The book suspended in the air again before it opened reveling its blank pages to the man. Still he did not understand but nodded as if to say go on._

"_You write the names of those who you believe should die in here..."_

_He began to ramble again; I grew annoyed, maybe I should have a little fun with this man's faith._

"_I am a Messenger of GOD, he choose you to pass judgment on those around you"_

_The man stopped seeming to think it over for a moment as he clutched the thick off yellow coloured book in his hands before he stuck of his one hand nodding as he boldly said the phrase in the strange tongue that I would not understand before his time was over._

"_Hvis det__er Guds vilje,__da__jeg__skal__fælde Dom over__dem, der er__onde__!"_

_..._

_If it is god's will then I shall judgement on those who are evil_

_Jan Amleth._

_..._

_Elsk din__næste som__din__elske sig selv._

_(__Love your__neighbor as__your__love yourself)_

_**Må**__**ikke ødelægge**__**den skønhed**__**, som Gud har **__**lagt på**__**denne jord.**_

_**(Do not destroy the beauty god has placed on this earth)**_

_Du må ikke__begære din__næstes__tilhører._

_(You shall not covet thy neighbor's property)_

_I learned quickly that he was a follower of the Ukrainian Catholic reglion, and a devote one at that so much that he had earned a title. The title Bishop Amleth, He put on great song and dance for quite some time there, being able to drape those crimsion robes over his shoulders knowing they were dyed with the blood of others but every human has their breaking point._

_Hvis du vil__derefter tage._

_(If you want, then take.)_

_**Jeg er ikke**__**bare en**__**profet**__**af gud**__**, **__**jeg er Gud.**_

_**(I am not simply a prophet of god, I AM GOD!)**_

_Og jeg__kender__alle__dine synder og__vil håndtere__dem som__jeg føler__JUST._

_(And I know of all your sins and will handle them as I feel JUST!)_

_Madness over took the town as this mortal with the sharp tongue had all shaking in fear willing to do as he says in fear that they will sin against this new god. Artist no longer painted their thoughts on god but of him, people no longer yelled out in praise for god but of him, and in my eyes was such a wondrous thing. Are mortal's that afraid of death that they are willing to hang on the words of a mad man for salvation? I couldn't help but laugh in amusement as they continued to do so for many years. Such joyous years they were so much amusement and sack-religious acts by he who claimed to be a knight of god but all good things must come to an end. _

…

_A woman in red came into her play for her words also had the power to enchant those who were willing to listen. She spoke of rebelling which made most stray clear of her but soon many rallied around her after the rape of a woman who could have been considered a saint, Mia the Pure of Heart. This act caused outrage among the people and armed with the woman in red's words they lead a crusade across the city picking up more and more people along the way which devolved into a great mob that was hungry for blood. The woman in red lead these people into Bishop Amleth's great home slashing away at any one who stood in their way until they reached the once great Bishop that is, who was completely un-aware of this great sin being committed against his ways. Bursting through the large doors that covered the Bishop's private quarters the woman in red stood causing panic to race through the Bishop's veins at the sight of the bloody repressed crowd. He tried to stop them with screams of hell and smoothing ashes filling their lungs but the mob continued to step his threats soon tried to pleads of mercy but the woman raised her sword but did not strike instead she ordered those around her to grab him and pull him into the center of town where they preformed the act, which brought me the most amount of laughter in years. They tied him to a wooden cross much like the one he was praying to when I first approached him only the cross was set upside down so his head was close to the ground and only after the towns people greedily grabbed at his person snatching anything of value before finally putting his man out of his miserable existence by setting the devil himself a blaze. The screams of joy and of agony was not enough to drown out my echoing laughter but Little did I know that this would be the most amusement I would get for far too many years…_

_The people of this town took apart the dead Bishop's castle, distributing his worldly goods among each other while his books that held this world's knowledge were placed into the attic of the newly built church which the woman in red along with her crusaders built over the ashes of the Bishop's castle. Hidden beneath these books would be the ex-bishop's source of power, my Death Note. I could have taken my book and tossed it to the other side of the world but something kept me here. Maybe it was my fascination with this woman in red; I began to watch her from behind the glass windows of the church attic. She was a strong woman with a wicked tongue yet she seemed to help others instead of only herself, Oh how badly I wanted to break this woman yet I couldn't bring myself to do so I continued to watch her silently from afar._

_Kaja __Genfødsel_

_The Woman in Red, Oh how I will** break** you._


End file.
